


An Hour in July

by big_slug



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Bondage, Dominant Nancy Wheeler, Dominatrix Karen Wheeler, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Karen and Ted are divorced, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Restraints, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_slug/pseuds/big_slug
Summary: Dustin swears he just wanted to bring back the soldering iron he borrowed from Mike...
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Karen Wheeler, Dustin Henderson/Karen Wheeler/Nancy Wheeler, Dustin Henderson/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	An Hour in July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uhhargrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/gifts).



> I'm giving a huge shoutout to uhhargrove for inspiring this. I hope this doesn't look too much like plagiarism because the basic premise is very similar.  
> So, a while ago someone threw me an idea about Dustin catching Nancy and Mike fucking, and I thought that was interesting, but didn't actually plan to write it any time soon because I wanted to be a little less Mike-centric. Thanks to a little story called 'Always Watching (you)', I figured out the pairing I actually wanted to do. This, once again, turned out longer than I planned. And it's really REALLY kinky, but oh well, see for yourselves.  
> Note that this is underage (Dustin is sixteen), so as always, don't like don't read!

Dustin spies into the driveway as he pulls up by the curb. As expected, it‘s only Mrs. Wheeler‘s car that is parked in the open garage - Mike‘s is missing. He is currently on his way to visit his dad, together with Holly. A trip he wasn‘t too keen about when he told Dustin about it yesterday, but it is necessary. Holly loves her dad, and seeing as no one else in the family still wants anything to do with him... Dustin shakes his head. It really isn‘t his right to judge. All he is here for is the soldering iron. He swears he is never going to buy cheap tools again. Borrowing from Mike all the time is nothing but pathetic.

The garage door should be open. Dustin takes the little plastic case from the passenger seat and heads up the driveway. He could ring the bell, of course, but Mike explicitly gave him permission to just go in and leave the soldering iron in the basement. That is also why he doesn‘s try to be sneaky. The basement still bears the unmistakable sights of last weekend‘s sleepover. Bags of chips, old pizza cartons with grease dried on them, empty soda cans. They had a fun time. Dustin seeks out the workbench and places the soldering iron there.

His plan to get going and head back home doesn‘t come to fruition, though. Something makes the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He swallows thickly. Isn‘t Nancy supposed to be home from college by now? She spends a few weeks at home every summer, and as far as Dustin remembers, she was supposed to arrive today. He takes a few steps into the garage again, rests his hand on the hood of Mrs. Wheeler‘s station wagon. Bingo! It‘s still warm, meaning she must have just picked Nancy up from the train station in Indianapolis.

On autopilot, Dustin seeks out the stairs that lead up to the house. He is just going to say hello. After all, he hasn‘t seen Nancy in months, and at least he imagines they are friends. God knows they have been through enough together to put that label on their relationship. So this is just him looking to greet a friend. Nothing more, he swears.

„Hello!“ Dustin calls into the quiet house. „Mike told me to let myself in! Anyone there?“ He makes his way upstairs slowly. „Hello!“ he calls again. The shower is going - probably Nancy cooling off after a long train ride in the heat of a July day that couldn‘t be sunnier. Right when Dustin thinks he should come back later, the noise of water splashing in the bathroom stops. His heart is already in his throat, he realizes. Couldn‘t he maybe... wait right here at the top of the staircase for Nancy to come out of the bath? Surely, she‘ll appreciate seeing him.

He could come a little closer, if he really thinks about it. He could wait right at the bathroom door. He could... get down on his knees to spy through the keyhole? Dustin is hard in his pants, but that isn‘t really a surprise. A sixteen year old gets hard from just a light breeze - so then the prospect of getting a glimpse of his childhood crush and teenage sexual fantasy naked and wet would have him close to bursting. Of course it‘s wrong. It‘s even a crime, and yet Dustin feels he _needs_ it. He needs just a quick glance of Nancy.

And _Jesus Christ_ , he does see her, if only from behind. Just her ass and bare back, flawless skin that is now glistering wet, moving seductively as Nancy dries herself off. Dustin would immediately nut in his pants from the sight. If it wasn‘t for a voice behind him. „See something you like?“ Dustin knows he is fucked. Mrs. Wheeler is standing there in her bedroom door, hands on her hips. She shakes her head as though she is seriously disappointed. „Tsk tsk tsk. I don‘t remember letting you in, Dustin. Do I have a home invasion on my hands?“

Immediately in panic mode, Dustin scrambles to his feet. He tries to keep his frantic voice down. „N-No! I‘m so sorry, Mrs. Wheeler. Mike told me it‘d be okay-“

„It‘d be okay if you went into the basement and put his soldering iron back where it belongs. I know. He told me. Did he also give you permission to spy on his sister while you‘re here?“

„I... I didn‘t...“ Dustin stammers. He knows lying will make things worse, but it happens automatically. „I just... heard a sound like something dropped and I was worried and... Mrs. Wheeler, I really didn‘t sneak in. I called to see if anyone was there.“

„I heard you.“ Mrs. Wheeler admits. „I was just curious what you would do. It says a lot about your character, Dustin. At least spare us both the lies, okay? Get over here.“

This means that trouble is just about to start, Dustin realizes. She doesn‘t lead him downstairs to kick him out; Instead, Mrs. Wheeler steps aside to let him into her bedroom. Dustin swallows thickly around the panic-grown lump in his throat. „I‘m so sorry, I didn‘t mean to-“

„Lies.“ Mrs. Wheeler says coldly. „You knew exactly what you were doing there, you little voyeur. I think you, and your kind for that matter, need to be taught a lesson. Let‘s see what we have here...“ With the door now closed and Dustin trembling by her bedside, Mrs. Wheeler slides open her closet and pulls out a large suitcase. Her body obstructs Dustin‘s view when she opens it, and he can‘t really make sense of the folding X-shaped contraption she produces. He has no idea why she slides it right under her bed either.

Dustin tries again to get out of his situation because the sight of this weird thing doesn‘t exactly fill him with confidence. „I swear I‘ll never do it again if you just kick me out! You‘ll never see me again if you want to!“

„Never see you again?“ Mrs. Wheeler laughs. She regains some of the fondness she has always shown Mike‘s friends, and that‘s comforting. Oddly, her cupping Dustin‘s cheek is too. „Dustin, I like having you around, I really do. And I couldn‘t ask Mike to abandon one of his friends. Thing is, every boy needs to learn at some point about privacy, and that it‘s not okay to spy. Some will just listen to their parents when they tell them. Others, like you, need some extra education on the topic. I‘m sure you don‘t want your mother or, god forbid, the police involved in this. Because it would be my good right to call both. And it would be Nancy‘s right to press charges.“

„I-“ Dustin breaks off, feeling nauseous. What would his mom say if he went to juvie over this? Everyone would know what happened; The entire town! „I don‘t want that.“ he whispers. „Please.“

„Oh, sweetie.“ Mrs. Wheeler says. „It won‘t happen. Just let me punish you the way I see fit, and no one else has to be involved. Undress for me, will you?“

„Un- what?“ Dustin coughs. He would like to tell himself that he didn‘t understand her, but he did hear the words very well.

„You will undress, completely, and lie down on the bed. If you want to get out of this situation, that‘s what you have to do. Or just go home, but I‘d really regret that, because then you‘d leave me no other choice but to...“

„But why?“ Realizing that he has no choice, Dustin goes to work on his T-shirt very slowly.

Mrs. Wheeler smirks. „You‘ll find out soon enough.“

Dustin‘s legs wobble when he steps out of his sneakers and socks first, then out of his shorts, remaining just in briefs.

„Do I have to repeat myself?“ Mrs. Wheeler sighs. „It‘s your choice, Dustin. Turn around if you must.“ He does that, but it won‘t spare him the humiliation of having his friend‘s mom see him naked. „Go on, get on the bed.“

Keeping his hands clasped around his dick and balls, Dustin climbs onto her bed. „I‘m so, _so_ sorry.“ he repeats, though it really is too late to change anything about it. He‘ll have to see what Mrs. Wheeler has in store for him.

„Lie down, look at the ceiling. Alright... do you know what I do for a living these days? It would be unfortunate for me if you did.“

„N-No.“ Dustin says. „I thought you kinda got your money from, you know.“

„Oh, I do get money from Ted. But a divorced woman in the prime of her life has to keep herself busy. And a little extra cash won‘t hurt. I still have to put two more kids through college.“ A noise indicates that she has opened the suitcase again. She rummages around in it. „I usually visit my customers at home. So this is a first for me.“ The X-shaped frame under the bed suddenly, frighteningly, makes sense. First Dustin‘s left ankle, then his right ankle, are chained to it with a soft Velcro cuff, forcing his legs wide apart. „You see, you don‘t have anything to hide from me anymore. Give me your hands.“

Shamefully, having his wrists secured as well reveals that Dustin is still hard. His cock, desperate for attention, bobs a little as he tries to adjust his position. It doesn‘t work - spread on Mrs. Wheeler‘s bed, he can‘t move any limb more than an inch.

„I‘m curious, Dustin. Does your dick do that for me? Or for my daughter?“ The question is asked so casually, it‘s ridiculous. Mrs. Wheeler undresses as well, and for the second time today Dustin is presented with a beautiful woman‘s naked ass. Though, in contrast to Nancy‘s, hers is larger, with more meat to hold on to. _God, what is he thinking? This is Mike‘s mom!_ „No answer? I suppose it doesn‘t matter in the end. Want to see the outfit I usually wear when I‘m with my clients?“

What Dustin gets to see is a black leather bra that pushes up her sizable breasts nicely. A black leather slip. Both shiny and so threatening. „I‘ll pass on the boots for today.“ Mrs. Wheeler explains. „It‘s a bit warm up here, isn‘t it?“ With the attire and her usual heavy makeup, she looks exactly like one of these dominant women from these magazines that are handed around at school. And by now there is little doubt about her ‚occupation‘. Dustin has a hard time merging the woman in front of him with Mike‘s mom, though they are the same person. Does Mike know about this? Absolutely not. Oh god, she even has a riding crop!

„I‘ll be back shortly, Dustin.“ she announces. Leaving, with a smirk over her shoulder, she adds „Don‘t go anywhere.“

Dustin is alone. For the first time, he tugs on his restraints with substantial force, deeming them absolutely secure. He really, seriously, can‘t get out if Mrs. Wheeler doesn‘t let him. Stupid. He was so god damn stupid today! What was he thinking, trying to spy on a friend like that? On a friend who is also a friend‘s sister! Mike would kill him if he knew. The party could fall apart over this! So, one part of him really does regret it - another part, the part of him that keeps his cock hard, is incredibly turned on by all of this. Dustin can hear footsteps approaching the bedroom.

„What do we have here? Dustin, hi! So good to see you again!“ Nancy ( _Christ no! Nancy is here!_ ) croons. „I hear you wanted something from me?“ Wearing only a white bra and panties, she seems unfazed by Dustin‘s nudity, his restraints, or the fact that he is rock hard down there. If anything, she looks absolutely devious. Dustin could die of shame right then and there. Shame isn‘t the only thing he feels, though, and his twitching cock betrays that.

„Go on, Dustin, tell my daughter what you did. I‘m sure she‘ll be very interested to hear it.“

„Nancy...“ he says thickly. „I shouldn‘t have. I know I shouldn‘t have, and I‘ll never do it again. But I saw you in the bath. I looked through the keyhole.“

„You see, honey.“ Mrs. Wheeler steps further into the room again. „Dustin here agreed to be taught a lesson. And in exchange I promised not to tell anyone what he did. I just figured it would be fair if you helped me punish him.“

„That... makes sense.“ Nancy says. Doesn‘t this at least seem a tiny little bit unusual to her? „What have you planned for him?“

„Well, there‘s something you should know, Nancy.“ Mrs. Wheeler begins. She talks about him as though he wasn‘t there, and somehow that is just totally hot. „Boys need to be taught their limits. Some men do too. Wealthy, powerful men. Some of them pay me to punish them, don‘t ask me why. Anyways, we will now teach Dustin that he can‘t just take what he wants. He wanted to see you naked, so for a start, don‘t undress.“

„I wasn‘t planning to.“

„Good. Next, he probably would have jerked off to the memory of your naked body. Isn‘t that right, Dustin?“

„I... uh... I...“ Dustin sputters. „Yes.“ he finally admits in an impossibly tiny voice.

„Yes _what_?“ Nancy says sharply.

„I would have t-touched myself to the memory.“

Mrs. Wheeler smiles, but something is off about it. „Alright. Honey, what you have to understand is that you have power over men. Your power is to withhold things. Things they believe to be rightfully theirs. Like orgasms. Right now this voyeur thinks he has the right to an orgasm.“ Dustin almost chokes on a breath. „You‘ve been living with Jonathan for a while, so I‘m just assuming you know very well how to make a man cum. Today I‘ll teach you how _not_ to make him cum.“

„So you‘re not going to, you know-“ Nancy points at the riding crop her mother is holding. „You‘re not going to hurt him.“

„Oh no.“ Mrs. Wheeler laughs. „This could come in handy later, but don‘t worry about it too much. Hey, I‘m curious. He is pretty big isn‘t he?“

It takes a second for Dustin to realize she is talking about his dick. It gives him an odd sense of pride. He really is satisfied with his size. The comment only makes him more desperate for attention; Any sort of stimulation, because by now he is positively aching. Something about being helpless to Nancy and her mom turns him on.

„Yeah.“ Nancy says. „Maybe a bit shorter than Jonathan, but thicker. Looks nice, actually. So we‘re not letting him cum?“

„No. Not for a long, long time. We‘ll give him a chance to think about what he‘s done. And a chance to properly apologize. Look...“ Mrs. Wheeler sits down on the bed next to Dustin. Very lightly, making a ring with just her index finger and thumb, she gives three strokes up and down Dustin‘s length.

„Ahhhh!“ he cries out. „Ah! Fuck! Holy shit!“ Her touch is red hot and so unfamiliar. It‘s wonderful and too much at the same time.

Immediately, Mrs. Wheeler pulls back. „What a potty mouth. He has been hard for about ten minutes, I suppose. Not all that long, but you can see how sensitive he is. Do you want the honors, Nancy?“

„What do I have to do?“ Nancy sits on the other side of the bed, opposite to her mom.

„Well, for starters, stroke him like you would stroke your boyfriend. Just do it slow, and don‘t grip him too tight. We don‘t want any premature accidents, do we?“

Nancy does as ordered - Dustin cries again. Unlike her mother, Nancy doesn‘t stop right away. Every stroke takes about one second. One second up, one second down, a torturously slow pace. He does like a bit of teasing himself when jacking off because drawing it out makes the end result a lot better, but if he has understood Mrs. Wheeler‘s plan correctly, he isn‘t going to enjoy it for long.

Heat pools in his lower half, pulsing and almost unbearable. „See?“ Mrs. Wheeler says lowly. „He is breathing faster. He‘s flexing his legs too. Stop now, or he‘s going to cum.“

„N-No!“ Dustin whimpers, but Nancy does as she is told. His now neglected cock slaps against his stomach wetly. Precum cools a little spot right above his pubes.

„We‘re just going to wait for a minute.“

„Were you close, Dusty?“ Nancy croons. „Did you think you were going to cum? You know why we‘re doing this, right?“

„Because I spied.“ he says desperately. „I know I shouldn‘t have, Nancy!“ Upon a nod from her mother, she begins her ministrations again. Every stroke makes a wet squelching noise. „Please!“

Mrs. Wheeler laughs wryly. „Oh, he‘s already begging. I swear, they all do. And I‘ve made them all my bitches. The mayor. Half of those misogynistic so-called journalists from the Hawkins Post, call it revenge for how they treated you. They all beg me to make them cum at some point. They usually take a bit longer, but Dustin here is young. Maybe a bit inexperienced.“

„Oh god!“ Dustin groans. The coil is picking up tension again, ready to burst and make him spill - alas, it doesn‘t happen. This time, Nancy knows by herself when to stop. „Nancy, please!“ he all but sobs. „Please, please, please! I‘ll never do it again, I swear!“

„Did you hear that?“ Nancy giggles. „He said he‘s never going to spy on me again. Are you sure, Dustin?“

One single stroke. A loud cry. „Yes! Yes, I‘m sure!“

„Are you really sure?“

„Yes! Nancy, I-“

„But are you, really-“ _stroke_ „-really-“ _stroke_ „-really-“ _stroke_ „-sure?“

„Yes! Nancy, I‘m sure! I‘ll never spy again! Please just... just...“ Dustin is still too ashamed to say it. Even with a desperate, steady stream of precum making his entire length slick and even more sensitive to the touch, he can not say it.

„Does that mean you don‘t think I‘m pretty? You think I‘m not worth looking at?“

„Nancy! You know... you know what I mean!“

„Just teasing.“ she laughs. „What do you say, mom? Do we believe him?“

„Oh, absolutely. Dustin is a man of his word, honey.“ The hopes that Dustin feels at this comment are quickly, cruelly, shattered again. „That doesn‘t mean he‘s done learning, though. Let me?“

„Sure.“ Nancy passes control of Dustin‘s cock to her mother like it‘s a mere video game controller, or a TV remote

„Something you probably don‘t know about guys is this...“ Mrs. Wheeler‘s hand feels more expertly than Nancy‘s. She is faster at first, but then gradually slows down. Maybe, just maybe, if Dustin can keep his breathing under control, if he can relax his muscles, she might not be able to stop in time. For a wonderful second he believes it works, but all she does is bring him way, _way_ closer to the edge - and she even keeps him there. Cum just begins to drip out of him, making a pool on his belly. „Keep them on the edge long enough and you can drain their balls without letting them cum.“

Nancy stares wide-eyed, almost as disbelieving as Dustin. „Oh wow. I gotta try this.“

  
„It requires patience and practice. If you go too far, you might accidentally give him a ruined orgasm, but that‘s a story for another day. I‘m sure Jonathan will be happy to help you if you want to get into this.“

„Oh god, stop!“ Dustin begs. „Please! Please, please, _please!_ Just let me... let me...“

„Mom.“ Nancy says with a frown. She puts a cooling hand on his forehead. „He‘s burning up.“

He only stops thrashing against the restraints when Mrs. Wheeler grants him a break. Dustin has never in his life seen such a large amount of cum. It trickles down on either side of him, staining the sheets. Mrs. Wheeler nods. „That‘s to be expected. Stay here, you two. I‘ll be right back, okay?“ She leaves then, and Dustin remains alone with Nancy.

He is a seriously fazed-out by now. His entire body is aching from the strain of flexing his muscles over and over again in anticipation of a climax that never came. Nancy overlooks this. „I‘m flattered, really. Don‘t think I‘m disgusted with you, okay?“

Dustin breathes out. „Y-You‘re not?“

For the moment, Nancy sheds her devious smirk. „I remember what it‘s like to be sixteen. I know you probably don‘t want to hear it because he‘s your friend and all, but I was horny enough to actually jump into bed with Steve Harrington. He was a real jerk back then. Still, what you did wasn‘t okay. We both know that. But we also know that you‘ve always been my favorite of all my brother‘s friends. I‘ve got to say, I was a bit shocked when my mom told me she had you tied up in here, but this is fun. Hey, want to check out what else she has in that suitcase? Just a quick look.“

Seeing as Dustin doesn‘t have a choice, he lets his head fall back to recover a little from the exhaustion.

„Ooh!“ Nancy laughs as she starts searching through her mother‘s stuff. „Blindfolds... ropes... looks like a vibrator... Hey, I wonder if she has any female _customers_. Gags... paddles... Jesus Christ look at this!“ She shows him a horrifying black latex mask with just a zipper where the mouth of the wearer would be. „And what‘s this? I think this is supposed to stop a guy from touching himself.“ The thing is a penis-shaped plastic tube with a padlock, and Dustin really has no intention of getting to know it. He is going crazy as it is.

„Nancy...“

„Oh, don‘t look at me like that. We‘re not going to use it on you.“ She carelessly shoves everything back into the suitcase and then sits down on the bed again. „Will you tell me something? Since when did you have a crush on me? Don‘t deny it, Dustin. It‘s okay. I think it‘s cute, actually. I could see it even back when we danced at the Snow Ball.“

Since Dustin really doesn‘t have anything to hide anymore, he gives the tied-up hint of a shrug. „Since I first met you, I guess.“

„You probably didn‘t know what to do with these feelings?“ Nancy says with some compassion. „How old were you when you moved here? Ten, right? Too young to have things figured out.“

„Yeah. You...“ Dustin can‘t believe he is about to say this. „You were the first one I ever thought about when I, you know.“

With a glance over her shoulder, Nancy finds that her mom isn‘t coming back yet. She smiles again. „Okay. This will stay our little secret.“ Before Dustin can ask her what she means, Nancy pulls down her bra to expose those perfect little tits that he has been dreaming of since he was twelve. They are so beautiful with small, pointy nipples, pink and so tender. If that is even possible, more blood rushes into his dick. She even jiggles them around for a bit. „Think about them when you close your eyes tonight. Actually-“ She leans over him to a point where he can smell the fresh scent of her shampoo. „Actually I want you to think about them at eleven tonight sharp. Because I want to know when exactly you‘re touching yourself to the memory. Promise me. Just so _you_ know that _I_ know what you‘re doing that very moment.“

„O-Okay. I promise.“ Dustin croaks. He would give about anything to just touch them once. When they can hear footsteps on the stairs, Nancy pulls the bra back up.

Mrs. Wheeler comes back holding a very tall glass of water. „Here, drink a few sips.“ she tells Dustin, holding the glass to his lips. He didn‘t even realize until now that he is positively dehydrated. „Not too much at once. Tell me whenever you‘re thirsty. I‘m not here to kill you.“

Something about those words rings an alarm in Dustin‘s mind. _Whenever you‘re thirsty..._ Jesus, how long is she planning to keep him here? Mrs. Wheeler must have the ability to read minds, because she says lightly „Most men pay for two to three hours. But you couldn‘t stand that yet. Let‘s say... forty-five minutes? That should teach you.“

Dustin is immediately filled with dizziness. His blurry vision, in a fit of desperation, follows Mrs. Wheeler setting up a kitchen timer. „Nonononono!“ he cries. „Please, I‘ve learned my lesson! I swear!“ Though from that point, no amount of begging get hims any sort of reaction from Nancy and her mother.

They take turns with him, Mrs. Wheeler always expertly keeping him on a too-close edge, Nancy just stopping when her mom tells her to. Once or twice, Mrs. Wheeler sharply says „Stop!“ and then slaps the riding crop on Dustin‘s thigh. It stings like hell, but it gets him to back off the edge quickly, so it is undoubtedly effective. „Sorry. It just looked like you got him a little too close.“ Mrs. Wheeler then explains.

The kitchen timer is not in Dustin‘s view, so he can only listen to the seconds click by. _Click. Click. Click. Stroke. Click. Click. Click. Stroke. Click. Click. Click. Stroke..._ Like a metronome to his torture. From one point on, he thinks he might actually lose his mind. People pay for this? Some men can survive two or three hours?

„Halfway done.“ Mrs. Wheeler says eventually, with a tiny smile. By then it has already started physically hurting. A dull pain in his balls, combined with the sharp sting of his close to bursting cock. Several times they clean his stomach of cum with tissues. By now, Dustin thinks, his balls must be almost empty.

_Halfway done!_ The thought jolts through his consciousness like an electric shock. _Just halfway?_ Dustin has become a babbling mess already, his voice is only good for pleading with Nancy and her cruel mother. „Pleasepleasepleaseplease...“ and „Stopstopstopstop!“ Because by now he would be alright with them stopping to let him finish things on his own. Of course, they won‘t. He is at their mercy.

_Click. Click. Click. Stroke. Click. Click. Click. Stroke. Click. Click. Click. Stroke..._ Having Nancy Wheeler jerk him off, just this morning this would have sounded like the craziest, most ridiculous and hottest dream to Dustin. Now it is torture. Literal, real torture, because she just never finishes the job. Mrs. Wheeler is just too good at reading a guy, always one hundred percent aware when to stop. During the little breaks she massages his balls, pinches and twists his sensitive nipples, or gently smooths the riding crop up and down his sweaty thigh.

Dustin can‘t even think of asking them for water, so Mrs. Wheeler takes it on herself to put the glass to his lips and let him drink again - and every single time it feels like he has been needing it for a long time without realizing.

He is crying. Full on sobbing. So loud that, through it all, he overhears the _ring_ of the kitchen timer at first. „Looks like we‘re done here!“ Nancy says.

„What-“

„We are.“ Mrs. Wheeler says. „What do you say, Dustin? Do you want Nancy to make you cum now?“

„Yes. Please! Nancy, please!“

Nancy chuckles. „Cute.“ This is it. Finally! She is reaching for Dustin‘s now dark red and pulsing cock again. Could Nancy be any more cruel? Because no, she doesn‘t full on stroke him. Instead, her thumb just begins circling the extremely sensitive underside of the head. „Just let me hear you apologize one more time. Apologize and I make you cum.“

Every beat of his heart makes Dustin‘s cock jump under her touch. His senses heightened to the extreme, he ruts against her finger involuntarily. _Anything to find some friction_. „I‘m sorry! I‘m so sorry, Nancy!“

„And will you apologize to my mom too?“

„Mrs. Wheeler, I swear it won‘t happen again. I‘m sorry, ma‘am!“

The moment Nancy _finally_ gives him those relieving pumps, Dustin is about sure he is on the brink of death. This isn‘t like jerking off - it sets his body on fire unlike anything he has felt before. A kaleidoscope of colors begins swirling around his head, he feels weak, like pudding, but at the same time is stiff as a board. He thrashes, pulls on his cuffs, probably screams through the entire explosion. He becomes dizzy, like after standing up too fast, with everything turning two shades darker and shaky.

„Okay, let‘s get these off.“ Dustin hears a tiny voice from very far away. „Just stay on the bed for a few moments. Dustin, do you hear me?“

It‘s Mrs. Wheeler saying his name that makes him regain some of his senses. „I... yeah. Yeah. I‘m good, I‘m just gonna-“ Dustin rubs his eyes, only then realizing that he has already been uncuffed.

„We‘ll try to sit you up.“ Mrs. Wheeler and Nancy both help him then, and sitting up isn‘t even the problem. The weirdest part about it, really, is the fact that the sheets stick to his damp back first, and turning around he finds he has left a considerable stain behind.

Mrs. Wheeler shakes her head slowly. „Don‘t worry about it, sweetie. I‘ll change the sheets later. I want you to remain sitting. And drink the rest of the water, that‘s an order.“

„Yes, ma‘am.“ Obediently, Dustin chugs what‘s left in the glass.

„So docile.“ Nancy notes. „Jonathan could use some of that too. Alright, I‘ll get dressed now.“

„Do that, honey. After you could help me with dinner. Dustin, do you want to stay over?“

„Do I _what_?“ Dustin sputters. His current situation is shamefully coming back to him. He is still here sitting on Mrs. Wheeler‘s bed, naked, soaked in sweat and covered with dried cum - and she is asking him if he wants to stay for dinner?

„I told you you‘re welcome here. If you‘re feeling up to it, go take a shower and then maybe join us downstairs. We‘re having salmon tonight.“

Without really knowing what he wants to tell her, Dustin says „Mrs. Wheeler, isn‘t this, like, I don‘t know, we just-“

„Oh, hush. Just listen to me. We‘re not going to talk about what happened today outside of this room. Take your time, take a shower. You can go wherever you want, but we‘d be really happy if you had dinner with us.“ Very nonchalantly, Mrs. Wheeler changes back into her dress right there in front of him. Dustin still averts his gaze, realizing that she has really driven the lesson home today. She laughs. „Very good. You‘ve really learned some respect. Alright, I‘ll be downstairs with Nancy. At least say goodbye if you really want to go home, yeah?“

The time he spends under a cold stream of water helps Dustin contemplate. He feels tortured, and he supposes he deserves that. But damn him if this wasn‘t hotter than the hottest wet dream or fantasy he‘d ever had. Yes, he is humiliated. Just getting in his car and driving home won‘t change anything about that. Eventually, he will end up here again. After all, Mike is his friend, and it‘s only natural to spend time at a friend‘s house. If Mrs. Wheeler stays true to her word, they will never talk about today again. Something that, thinking about it now, Dustin isn‘t too sure he wants.

It is somewhat hard to approach them. Unsure, Dustin remains standing in the doorway to the kitchen for a few moments. Nancy has put on a light summer dress, a light blue that looks just perfect on her. She is bright as the day with her smile and easy ponytail. She is just busy cutting vegetables for dinner, but sets the knife down when she spots him. Lucky for him, Dustin doesn‘t have to say anything. He gets a hug from her, and a not at all teasing hello. „Good to see you again. How have you been?“

„Good. Yeah, uh, I‘ve been great. And you? New York still treating you well?“

„As always. I really do love it there, but you just don‘t get any peace and quiet. I‘m glad I‘m back for a while.“

Dustin feels himself beginning to relax. Pretending that nothing happened really is the best thing they can do right now. „What about Jonathan? Back at his mom‘s?“

„Yeah. He doesn‘t want to say it, but he misses Will every day.“

„I miss him too.“ Dustin says, and it‘s not a lie. You‘d think that, after two years, it would be easier, but the Byers family‘s absence is still an aching hole in the everyday lives of the Party.

„Don‘t tell Mike this.“ Nancy whispers. „It‘s supposed to be a surprise. They‘re coming to visit next week. All of them.“

Dustin lets this information fill him up with joy. He hugs Nancy again, absolutely convinced that everything is fine between them. More than fine, actually. Perhaps even better than ever. „Come on.“ she says. „You can help us with dinner.“

He is happy to do so. When he‘s got the vegetable peeler in hand, he gets a small tap to the shoulder from Mrs. Wheeler. „If Michael asks, just tell him you helped me around the house today. When it comes to chores, his brain usually switches off.“ Dustin gives a nod. „And... you know, running a business is a hard job. You can‘t just, well, present your customers with any _product_. So if you ever want to help me test new products, there might be something in for you too.“

Dustin can not tell her this yet, so he just gulps nervously and nods, but he is pretty sure that he is going to take that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate comments! Even if you just throw all my spelling errors at me!


End file.
